Anything
by perfectpinkpeonies
Summary: She promised she would stand by him through anything. But once again, she finds his darkest thoughts directed towards her, and it's more than she can bear.
1. Terminate

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Blair asked anxiously. Chuck knew she would be happy with either, but was secretly hoping for a little girl, since they already had two boys. Ever since Serena had Sadie, Blair had been showering the child with anything pink, lacy, or frilly that caught her eye.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Barnes announced, turning the screen towards them. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass."

Blair beamed at Chuck, who managed a smile. Something in Dr. Barnes's face suggested that there was something she was hiding, but Chuck wasn't certain. If he was wrong, he didn't want unnecessarily upset Blair.

"Mrs. Bass," the doctor said, "I remember that you had some bleeding in the first trimester. Did your nausea and vomiting seem any worse than it was in your previous pregnancies?"

"A little," Blair admitted, "but I guess those old wives' tales are true! It was all worth it to finally get my little girl!"

Dr. Barnes pressed her lips together in a firm line. "I'd like to talk to you both about doing a 3D ultrasound in my office. Mrs. Bass, why don't you get dressed, and then you both can meet me in there." She got up and gently shut the door behind her.

"Isn't it wonderful Chuck? I mean I love Henry and Theo more than anyone besides you, but I'm just so excited to finally have a little girl. I'll never have to worry about her custom Chanel dresses being accessorized with gross Payless shoes. Serena needs to learn how to discreetly give away the gifts she gets from the Humphrey clan." Blair blabbered excitedly, pulling her underwear back on. She reached for Chuck's hand and he helped her into her Manolos. He'd been telling her they were too high, but she refused to give them up.

Blair practically skipped to the doctor's office. "Dr. Barnes, I don't really think we need to stay. I've decided that I don't want my daughter's first close up to be in the womb. No one looks their best there anyway. All the babies look weird and alienlike."

"Please, have a seat," the doctor commanded. Chuck pulled out a chair for Blair and then grabbed her hand as he took his own seat.

"Mrs. Bass, I believe you have what is called a partial molar pregnancy. I would like to do a 3D ultrasound to confirm, but I am confident in my diagnosis just from this ultrasound alone, as well as your first trimester bleeding and increased morning sickness."

"Does that mean bed rest? Because with Henry and -"

"Blair." The doctor said her name softly, but it silenced Blair more quickly than screaming would have. Not once, during all three of her past pregnancies, had the doctor used her first name. Only after Grace died had the doctor said "Blair, I'm so sorry for your loss." Those words had the same tone as the simple utterance of her name did now.

Sensing her discomfort, Chuck dropped her hand and instead slipped an arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"This pregnancy will kill you if it continues. We need to terminate."


	2. Run

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read, followed, and reviewed so far! This is my first story and I expected a much smaller response - it's amazi** **ng to know that people are interested in my writing. Since you we** **re all so kind I thought you deserved a quick update. Please feel fr** **ee to review - your feedback will make me a better writer, so constru** **ctive cr** **iticism is we** **lc** **ome to** **o! I appreciate every review, even it's just "I liked it, update soon." I like knowing that you care about what happens next :)**

* * *

 _"This pregnancy will kill you if it continues. We need to terminate."_

"No," Blair whispered. "No," she said again, louder this time. "I won't!"

"Blair, if you die, the baby dies too. Be rational. I know this is hard, and no one is expecting you to make a decision today, but you need to think about yourself too," Dr. Barnes warned gently.

Distraught, Blair turned to Chuck. Though he too had tears in his eyes, she already knew what he was going to say before he began speaking. "Blair, it's for the best. We can try again -"

But Blair had had enough. "Don't." she said coldly. She shoved his arm off her and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Blair ran out of the doctor's office as fast as she could, given that she was wearing four inch heels. The wind bit at her skin under her unbuttoned coat and she nearly slipped on a patch of ice, but she hardly noticed. "Arthur!" she cried in relief upon seeing the limo and its friendly driver standing outside. "Take me to JFK. Call Dorota and tell her to meet me there with my old bags," she instructed before climbing inside.

And there, in the backseat of the limo, she allowed herself to break. She curled into a ball, one hand resting protectively over her belly where her baby was cocooned, unaware of the doctor's cruel orders. And at the thought of losing her much wanted little girl, she broke down into heavy sobs.

* * *

Chuck only stayed a few more minutes to hear the end of what the doctor had to say. He knew that though Blair was not ready to think about termination at the moment, she would soon be grateful to have all the information. Dr. Barnes had also explained that it was extremely likely that the fetus (Chuck refused to think of the thing that might kill his Blair as a _baby_ any longer) had triploidy, a condition in which a child has 69 chromosomes instead of the normal 46. As a result, even if Blair's life hadn't been in danger, the doctor would have suggested termination as an option. Triploidy frequently caused miscarriages, and if by some miracle Blair did carry to term, the life expectancy was about a month.

Chuck knew she would be devastated. But devastated he could handle. He could hold her while she cried over her loss until it stopped hurting so much. He had done it before, and he could do it again. Devastated was better than dead.

Upon exiting the building, Chuck was not entirely surprised to discover that Arthur was not waiting for him. Blair had probably been too upset in general and angry with Chuck to wait for him and instructed Arthur to take her straight home. He hailed a cab and gave the driver their townhouse address.

* * *

"Daddy!" Henry cried, running to greet him at the door. Theo toddled in behind him, followed by Rachel, the nanny.

"Hi boys," Chuck greeted them, kissing Henry's hair and scooping Theo into his arms. "Where's Maman?"

"Not home yet," Henry explained with smile, showing off his missing two front teeth. Blair had been furious when he deliberately pulled them out using a string and a door in order to beat Richie Barbour, who had lost three teeth - the class record. Henry had two more missing teeth and a very bloody mouth by the time he was finished. Blair was so furious that instead of leaving Tooth Fairy money under his pillow, she left a note explaining that the Tooth Fairy only leaves money when you loose teeth, not yank them out with a door. Chuck privately believed that the idea of Henry being toothless for the annual Christmas card photoshoot and other holiday festivities was far more distressing to her than the slim likelihood that Henry could have hurt himself, but because she was hormonal and stressed, he kept his thoughts to himself - and Nathaniel. Over a month later, the teeth had finally begun to reappear.

Suddenly, Henry furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why didn't Maman come home with you?"

"Well, Henry, she just...actually she...she wanted to...you see she...had to run some errands," he finished lamely.

"With Dorota? Cuz she just left with the BWC suitcases, the ones you told Maman to burn and she only brings on vacation when you did something wrong."

This was worse than Chuck originally thought. He clutched Theo tighter, perhaps too tight, trying to contain his anger at the doctor, at the bab- _fetus_ , at fate for letting this happen. He and Blair belonged together, and the world seemed to want to rip them apart. The fucking incompetent doctor, the sick murderous baby, and whatever moronic fate or deity that controlled the universe were all against them.

Oblivious to his father's changing mood, Henry continued talking. "And then she has to take you for your timeout. Dan says sometimes she even spanks you and-"

"Why don't we go have a snack?" Rachel cut in, grabbing Henry's hand and prying Theo from Chuck's arms. Henry continued to blabber on about how poorly behaved Chuck was as she led him towards the kitchen.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, Chuck allowed his anger to overtake him. He punched the glass side table, causing broken glass and droplets of blood to shower upon the hardwood floor. The pain that rippled through his hand somehow ameliorated his aching heart. Satisfied with the damage he inflicted, he stormed upstairs, shards crunching under his shoes. Now he could focus on finding Blair. When Henry said Blair wasn't home, he'd hoped that she was at Serena's. But she could borrow Serena's clothes and hair products - no need for Dorota to bring her old suitcases, monogramed with her Waldorf initials. She was far angrier than he'd predicted. He knew exactly what she was doing.

Blair Waldorf-Bass was running.

And he'd be damned if he didn't try to catch her.


	3. Follow

Blair tried to relax in her plush first class seat, waiting for the plane to take off. She desperately wanted to take Valium, but Dr. Barnes had warned her against taking it while pregnant. Apparently, it caused miscarriages. Rather ironic, she thought, given that the doctor wanted to surgically rip her baby out of her womb and murder it instead.

Her poor baby. Her little girl. Not even her daddy was trying to save her. "It's okay baby," Blair whispered to her belly. "I'll protect you." But it broke her heart that Chuck wouldn't. She couldn't imagine Harold allowing Eleanor to have an abortion. Not Daddy. He loved her too much. Why couldn't Chuck love her daughter as much as Harold loved his? She knew Chuck wasn't the unfeeling monster that everyone thought he was, but it was moments like these that made her question him.

Chuck was hurting her too. He knew that it crushed her when she lost Grace. She couldn't lose another baby. It would be too painful. Just the thought of another tiny coffin was enough to make her cry. Whether this pregnancy killed her or not, she knew she wouldn't survive if this baby died. She wouldn't kill herself deliberately; there would be no Serena worthy dramatic overdose or slit wrists. She would simply fade away until one day she just ceased to live.

* * *

Chuck was frantically packing with the help of his valet, Owen. He had to catch her before she left France. He knew it would be the first place she would go. It would be either to Paris with Eleanor and Cyrus or to Harold and Roman's vineyard. He suspected she would go to her mother first and then to Harold. But he had to catch her in France, because after that he had no idea where she would go.

"Daddy, can we go to the zoo? It's something Theo can do too so...Where are you going?" Henry asked, bouncing onto the bed.

Chuck sighed. He would not be able to hide this from Henry much longer. He was five, much too old to be kept in the dark. Theo, on the other hand, could be sheltered from this storm. He was only 13 months and hopefully wouldn't remember any of this.

Chuck sat down on the bed and pulled Henry into his lap. "Henry, do you remember how sad you were when Monkey had to go night-night forever? And how you wanted to sleep in our bed so your nightmares weren't so scary?" They had to put Monkey down a year ago after he was diagnosed with cancer.

Henry nodded. "He was sick so the doctor had to make him sleep always. But you said we could get a new doggy. And now we have Ducky, and I'm not so sad about Monkey anymore."

"Well, today when we went to the doctor, she told Maman and I that the baby in her tummy is sick. And that baby has to go night-night forever too. Maman is really sad right now, so she decided to go see her Maman and Daddy,"

"Poor Maman," Henry said. "But she can get a new baby, and then she won't feel so sad anymore."

Chuck was at a loss. How could he explain that no amount of new babies could ever replace the one they were about to lose? How could he tell a kindergartener that even though he wanted to think of the baby as a parasite that was killing Blair, he couldn't quite do it? Wiping his eyes (he must have gotten dust in them from the suitcases), he tried to think of the right way to explain this to Henry. "That's right, Hen," he finally said. "But it'll still make her sad, just like how thinking about Monkey still makes you sad too. No other baby can replace this one, but another baby could help her to feel better, just like Ducky did."

"So where are you going then?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to France too. I need to be with your mother," Chuck explained.

"But who will stay with me? Aunt Serena has Sadie and Uncle Eric is unresponsive-"

"Irresponsible," Chuck corrected with a smile. Last time Eric had watched the kids, Henry threw up for two days afterward due to the amount of sweets he had been permitted to consume.

"That's what I said! And Grandma and William are skiing, so there's no one left to come here!" Henry finished.

"You can stay with Rachel," Chuck offered, zipping up his last suitcase and handing it to Owen, who had a town car waiting outside for him.

"NO!" Henry screamed, latching on to Chuck's legs. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

It tore Chuck's heart out to see and hear Henry's distress, but Henry was his mother's son. He had to be cold and unaffected, or Henry would sense his weakness and capitalize on it. "Henry, stop your crying this instant. Your mother needs me right now, and you need to stay here. I need you to be a good big brother to Theo and behave for Rachel. Maman and I will be home before you know it."

Henry's kicking and screaming continued, but Chuck simply picked him up and carried him to the playroom, where Rachel was building block towers that Theo gleefully knocked down.

"Rachel, I don't know when I'll be back. I'll text you when I have more information," Chuck said, placing Henry down on the floor. "I love you, Henry. I love you, Theo. I'll be back as soon as I can." With Henry's cries still filling his ears, he exited the townhouse, ready to find Blair.

* * *

Blair hesitantly rang the doorbell to her mother and Cyrus's townhouse. It was four in the morning, much too late (or early, depending on how you looked at it) to be bothering them. Blair had considered checking into a hotel, but she couldn't be alone right now.

After a few minutes, Cyrus appeared in his bathrobe. "Blair?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong honey?"

When he pulled her into a hug, the tears started all over again. "My baby," she sobbed. "Chuck wants me to- he- the doctor-" she tried to explain, but couldn't find the words.

"Why don't we get you into bed? Everything will seem so much better in the morning, when you're well rested and have had time to think."

He guided her into her bedroom and helped her lay down on the bed. Opening her suitcase, he retrieved a soft pink nightgown. "I'll go get Eleanor," he said before gently closing the door behind him. Blair absentmindedly stared up at the ceiling until her mother appeared in the doorway to help her dress for bed, something she could not remember Eleanor doing ever - not even when she was very young. Pulling back the duvet, she helped Blair to settle in before tucking the blankets around her and kissing her on the head.

"Mommy?" Blair called, just as she was about to walk out the door. The endearment was foreign to her tongue, but now it seemed so fitting.

"Yes Blair?" she asked tentatively, walking back to sit on the bed beside Blair.

"Was it something I did?" she whispered, retreating further under the covers. "Is there a reason I can't have girls?"

"Oh darling," Eleanor said, "you had me so concerned. The next baby will be a girl, or the one after that. It's nothing to fret about."

Blair rolled over on her side, turning her back to her mother and effectively closing the conversation. How stupid she had been to open herself up to Eleanor, even for a just a minute. For all Cyrus's work to make Eleanor a better mother, she was still the same woman she had been. She would never truly understand Blair the way she should.

Eleanor would never understand her, not the way Chuck did.

* * *

Only an hour after Blair had appeared on the Roses' doorstep, a black stretch limo pulled up outside. Checking his phone and seeing that it was only 5 a.m. local time, he decided it would be rude to wake the entire household, especially if his instincts were wrong and Blair had gone to her father's.

Instead of ringing the doorbell, he let himself in using the spare key that Eleanor had given them. Slowly opening the door as not to wake the sleeping occupants, he blindly stumbled about the darkened home, searching for the room that he and Blair always stayed in. After stubbing his foot on a table, a desk, and a chair, as well as knocking Eleanor's prized Ming vase off said table and barely catching it, he finally found the door he knew would lead to Blair's room.

He was greeted with the sight of her petite frame swathed in blankets, making her appear even smaller than she was. Loosening his tie and slipping off his shoes, he pulled back the mountain of blankets and slid in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

And as mad as Blair was, she instinctively snuggled backwards towards him in her sleep.

* * *

Blair awoke in the late afternoon, puzzled by her surroundings. The deep reds and creams of the bedroom were all wrong. Their bedroom was purple and gold. And she had the strangest dream about a baby and an abortion and - then it all came rushing back. The doctor's office, Chuck's sad but resigned face, leaving for France. But if she left Chuck, who was laying in bed behind her? She rolled over to find her husband gazing at her, his grip tightening as her eyes widened in shock.

"Chuck?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I will try to post once a week from now on. Thank you again to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. How do you think Blair will react to Chuck being in Paris? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Discuss

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I really don't have a good excuse - just generally busy! Also, the views expressed by Chuck and Blair are not reflective of my own. There is one thing in particular that one of them says that I would never ever ever ever in a million years say. So please don't be offended :)**

* * *

"Chuck," Blair said again, louder, more confidently, "what are you doing here? Come to drag me back to an abortion clinic?"

He flinched at this, and she almost is sorry. But not really, not enough, because she has to put this baby first.

"Blair, please hear me out," Chuck pleaded, resting his hand over the place where their baby lay. When she didn't protest, he continued. "I want us to make this decision together. We were both too hasty yesterday. We should talk about it."

"Fine," said Blair, "but if the second I feel like this becomes a manipulation, not a discussion, the conversation is over. I'll start. I don't want to kill my baby. I don't want an abortion."

Chuck kept his face neutral, though internally he felt queasy. Why did Blair have to make it sound so horrific? He had to make her see sense. "Blair, science says it's not a baby right now. It's a bunch of cells that could one day become a baby. We need to stop thinking about what the cells might become if we're going to make a logical decision."

Blair blanched. "You would think that, wouldn't you? You don't get it Chuck. You're a man. You don't carry children inside of you for nine months, feeling them kick and how they move more when certain songs come on and how they make you feel! You can't possibly understand!"

"I'm trying, Blair, I am," Chuck tried to reassure her, soothingly rubbing her back. "But if you love your children so much, how can you do this? How can you be so selfish?"

Blair shoved his arms away and got out of the bed. "Oh, I'm the selfish one? How exactly? That would be you, wouldn't it? You with your god complex and mommy issues can't stand to see a problem that you can't fix by throwing money at it and can't bear to lose another woman in your life."

Chuck wanted to shake her. How could she throw those things back at him? He jumped out of bed and gripped the side table to restrain himself. "Since when is it a crime to want the love of my life alive? Someone has to think of you. And what about Henry and Theo? The kids you already have? Do you not love them as much because nature decreed that they should be born with penises? Are you just going to abandon them so you can give birth to a retarded baby that will live for a year at most?"

Blair saw red and lunged at Chuck. "How dare you accuse me of not loving the boys! You know very well that it would change nothing if it were one of them that needed to be saved instead of this baby! And don't you ever call my baby retarded again!" she shrieked, banging her tiny fists on his chest.

Chuck grabbed her wrists with bruising force. "Be as fucking politically correct as you like. But I'm going to call it like I see it. The baby is retarded," he informed her through clenched teeth.

Chuck watched the devastation wash over her, feeling a sick pleasure coarse through his veins. "You're lying," she insisted.

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine. Call the doctor then. Let her tell you how pointless it would be to save this screwed up parasitic ball of cells."

"I will," said Blair, storming over to her phone. She had thirty seven missed calls and six voicemails, all from the house phone and Chuck's cell. Her husband could be so obnoxious.

"Hello? Dr. Barnes?...Yes, this is Blair Waldorf...I'm well, thank you. So terribly sorry for the scene I caused yesterday. Those pregnancy hormones are something else, aren't they?...I'm just calling because Chuck seems to be under the impression that the baby I'm carrying is, well, handicapped in some way and I just wanted to clear that up...Oh really?...No that's quite alright I can just google it...No thank you I'm in a bit of a rush...Yes you too now. Goodbye."

"Now do you believe me?" Chuck asked.

"Absolutely not. You're clearly paying her off. In fact, maybe you paid her to say I needed to abort this baby," Blair said, looking at her missed calls on her phone.

"Are you high? How could you accuse of me of that? Why the hell would I have paid the doctor to lie about that?"

"I don't know, maybe you just changed your mind about wanting another child. You were awfully quick to agree with her."

"Of course I immediately agreed! It's the only way to save your life."

"I'm going to get a second opinion."

"Go ahead."

"Chuck, did you leave me six voicemails and call me several times from both the house phone and your cell?"

Now Chuck knew she was off her rocker. "Why would I sit at home calling you, waiting for you to come back? I know you better than that. I called you a few times from my cell and left you one voicemail."

Blair pressed play on the most recent voicemail and held the phone to her ear. Chuck watched as the color slowly vanished from her face, leaving it as white as snow.

Looking dazed, she brought the phone down from her ear. "You left them?"

"Left who?" Chuck inquired, puzzled and a little concerned by her behavior.

"My boys," she said, still staring at the phone.

"Well I could hardly bring them with me. It would have taken at least five hours to get them ready to go," Chuck defended.

Blair remained silent.

Chuck grabbed her shoulders. "Blair, you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?"

Still, she just kept staring at the phone in her hand. "Blair," he tried again, rubbing his hands up mad down her arms, "please say something. Anything."

"You're despicable! Henry called me over thirty times, crying because Rachel fucking left the house when the boys were sleeping. Theo threw up and he didn't know what to do! He's five Chuck! Thank god he had the good sense to call Dorota or who knows what could have happened to them! What kind of a parent leaves their children alone like that! No wonder you want to give up on this baby - you already abandoned the ones we have! What's one more, especially if you can legally get rid of it? You would probably drop Henry and Theo off at a fire station if you could. I bet you let them ride in the limo without a car seat in the hopes that it will crash and they won't be a nuisance to you anymore."

A loud slap echoed through the room. For a few moments, there was deathly silence. Chuck stared at the red handprint on Blair's cheek. Blair stared at Chuck's hand.

"How dare you?" they growled unanimously.

"My words pale in comparison to domestic abuse. I guess old habits really do die hard," Blair said as she hurried to the bathroom, trying to hide the tears threatening to choke her voice and spill down her cheeks.

"Blair!" Chuck called, grabbing her wrist. She aggressively shoved his hand off her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." she spat hatefully, just before slamming the door in his face.

It was unfortunate that Cyrus and Eleanor, having heard too of the couple on their first visit, had installed soundproof walls in this particular room. For had they not, Chuck would have heard Blair's sobs, followed by the sound of retching.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of Chuck and Blair's first real interaction? Let me know in a review!**

 **The word I was discussing at the top was "retarded." I have never and would never refer to someone who is mentally handicapped in this way. I don't think a rational Chuck would either, but when Blair and Chuck start fighting they tend to say and do things that they later regret.**


End file.
